


To Fear the Dark

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Blue Canary 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dreamwidth, Geek Dean, Geek Dean Winchester, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean reminds Sam of the way he tried to help--and why it didn't.





	To Fear the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



"He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark!'" 

*~*~*

The truth was, Dad was never home. Dean was.

Dad checked in by phone often enough, and passed them money at irregular intervals. But it was Dean who knew Sammy was afraid of the dark first.

They didn't talk about it, but Dad was actually home for once when the blue canary night light came home from school with Dean, and...

Well, there was backlash.

Dad gave Sammy a .45.

Dean remembers. Dean remembers everything.

That's one of the curses of being the older one. Remembering everything. And having to pretend you don't.

\--

Sam looks at him. Frustrated. Pissed. How long is he going to just take all of Dad's orders and not question them, not challenge them?

\--

When they're in the car by themselves for a while--they've got miles and miles to go-- Dean quietly says... "Sam, do you remember the night light?"

Sam snaps to attention. 

Of course.

It came first.

Dean raises an eyebrow at him and smiles a self-depricating smile. "Enough said, Sammy."

Sam sighs. Dean was probably right. That was the kind of thing that would always happen if they got caught trying to go outside of orders.

"Yeah, Dean. I remember."


End file.
